Turnabout Intruder
Streszczenie Wstęp :"Dziennik kapitański. Data gwiezdna 5928.5. ''Enterprise odpowiedział na wezwanie pomocy od grupy naukowców z Camus II, badających ruiny wymarłej cywilizacji. Ich sytuacja jest tragiczna. Jedynymi ocalałymi z całej ekspedycji są chirurg, doktor Coleman i szef ekspedycji, doktor Janice Lester." Kirk kończy wpis i zwiad ląduje na powierzchni. Kapitan znajduje lekarza ekspedycji, doktora Arthura Colemana, opiekującego się Janice Lester, kobietą z przeszłości Kirka, obecnie chorą i nieprzytomną. Kirk odłącza się od reszty zespołu i jest sam, gdy urządzenia na ścianie komory włącza się, pozbawiając go możliwości ruchu. Lester budzi się i podchodzi do panelu maszyny. Między dwojgiem ludzi zachodzi reakcja energetyczna. Akt I Wraca reszta zwiadu, nieświadoma tego, że Kirk jest teraz w ciele Janice Lester. McCoy melduje, że reszta ekipy nie żyje. Coleman twierdzi, że zabiło ich promieniowanie. McCoy myśli, że odpowiedzialne za to jest celebium, ale Coleman nie zgadza się z nim, powstrzymując McCoya przed próba pomocy Janice. Zwiad wraca na ''Enterprise, a Lester w ciele Kirka przejmuje dowodzenie. Kirk, w ciele Lester, jest bliski śmierci w opinii Colemana, choć McCoy nie znajduje dowodów na potwierdzenie teorii promieniowania. Lester wie, że Coleman wysłał resztę badaczy wtedy, gdy osłona przed promieniowaniem była osłabiona. Akt II :(Wpis zrobiony przez Janice Lester, dowodząca jako James T. Kirk) :"James Kirk znów jest nieprzytomny w ciele Janice Lester. ''Enterprise kontynuuje swą misję, tak jak robił przed przejęciem przeze mnie dowodzenia. Teraz mam okazję sprawdzić wiedzę, nabytą przez lata studiowania szczegółów procedur, obowiązujących na statku. Wskutek małego doświadczenia muszę wystrzegać się, by nie wzbudzić podejrzeń. Nareszcie zdobyłam to, czego chciałam - dowodzę statkiem. Miesiące przygotowań zaczynają przynosić owoce." Fałszywy Kirk nakazuje obrać kurs na kolonię Benecia, gdzie znajduje się szpital, mimo obiekcji Spocka, który przypomina, że szpital w Starbase 2 ma doświadczenie w leczeniu skutków zatrucia radiacyjnego, a oni sami spieszą na spotkanie ze statkiem [[USS Potemkin (NCC-1657)|''Potemkin]] w systemie Beta Aurigae. Nowy Kirk wpada w złość i załoga dziwi się jego nielogicznym rozkazom. [[Plik:Camus II-USS Enterprise NCC-1701.jpg|thumb|left|T Enterprise orbituje wokół Camus II]] Dr. McCoy informuje Kirka, że Coleman jest niekompetentny, i zostaje odsunięty od swego stanowiska. Kwestionuje zgodę Kirka na kurs do Benecia. Gdy Kirk w ciele Lester próbuje przekonać odwiedzających ambulatorium, że nie jest tym, kim zdaje się być, załoga coraz bardziej dziwi się rozkazom swego dowódcy. Akt III :(Wpis dokonany przez kapitana Jamesa T. Kirka, w ciele Janice Lester) :"Dziennik kapitański, data gwiezdna nieznana. Straciłem rachubę czasu. Wciąż jestem uwięziony w obcym ciele i odseparowany od swej załogi." Kirk, w ciele Lester, próbuje opuścić ambulatorium i zostaje umieszczony pod strażą. Spock próbuje zbadać dowody na transfer osobowości i ogłusza ochronę; zjawia się fałszywy Kirk i oskarża Spocka o bunt. Akt IV :(Wpis Janice Lester, wciąż w ciele kapitana Jamesa T. Kirka) :"Dziennik kapitański, data gwiezdna 5930.3. Rezultaty badań doktora McCoy dały mi całkowite bezpieczeństwo. Moje lęki to przeszłość. Mogę swobodnie działać jako kapitan. Jestem faktycznym kapitanem ''Enterprise." Fałszywy Kirk próbuje zakończyć sąd polowy skazaniem Spocka na śmierć. Załoga zaczyna przeciwstawiać się jego rozkazom, a efekt zamiany osobowości zaczyna się chwiać. W końcu ogólny bunt przeraża Lester do tego stopnia, że następuje odwrócenie procesu. Dr. McCoy odprowadza doktora Colemana i Lester z brygu, a dr. Coleman ofiarowuje się zadbać o Janice Lester, którą ambicja, by dowodzić statkiem, doprowadziła prawdopodobnie do totalnej niepoczytalności, choć jej chęć, by zabić kapitana, wypływała też z tego, że kiedyś go kochała, a on ją opuścił. Kirk, żałując Janice, powiada "''Jej życie mogłoby być równie bogate, co życie każdej kobiety, gdyby tylko... gdyby tylko..." (Nie wiadomo, jak Kirk chciał skończyć to ostatnie zdanie, być może myślał o innych kobietach, które spotykał podczas trwania serii. W książkowej adaptacji Jamesa Blisha Spock dodaje: Gdyby tylko była zdolna do bycia dumną z istoty kobiecości). Pamiętne cytaty "Nie, sir, nie odstąpie od ani jednego zarzutu. Pan nie jest kapitanem Kirkiem. Bezprawnie posiadł pan jego ciało. Ale istota wewnątrz tego ciała nie jest kapitanem Kirkiem. Nie ma pan prawa dowodzić ''Enterprise. A ja wykorzystam całą swą moc przeciwko panu." : - '''Spock', do Kirka/Lester "Słyszał pan nagrane oświadczenie. Rozumie pan jego naturę?" "Tak, sir. I nie odstępuję od tego." "To bunt! Niewątpliwy, mściwy, szalony do gruntu! Zarzutem jest bunt... i podżeganie do buntu. Dr. McCoy, Mr. Scott, słyszeliście to Na tej podstawie zarządzam natychmiastowe głosowanie... żądam go jako kapitan ''Enterprise. Przerwa... zarządzam... po niej odbędzie się głosowanie!" "''Tak. Natychmiastowe głosowanie nim nasz główny świadek zostanie pozostawiony, by umarł na jakiejś nędznej planetce razem z prawdą, którą zna." "Cisza! Bądźcie ''cicho! Zarządzono przerwę. Nie będzie wymiany poglądów. Gdy wrócę, będziemy głosować w sprawie oskarżenia o bunt. Przedstawione dowody mają być "jedyną" podstawą głosowania." : - '''Kirk' i Spock, gdy Kirk/Janice Lester wpada we wściekłość "Doktorze, widywałem kapitana w gorączce, chorego, pijanego, majaczącego, przerażonego, w euforii, wrzącego gniewem...... ale aż do dziś ''nigdy nie widziałem, by poczerwieniał z histerii." : - '''Scott' do McCoa na korytarzu "Przypuśćmy, że zagłosuje pan ze mną na korzyść Spocka. Dwóch przeciw jednemu, więc Spock zostanie uwolniony. Jak pan myśli, co zrobi kapitan?" "Nie wiem." "Dobrze pan wie. Głosowanie wsadzi mu kij między szprychy. Nie zaakceptuje tego." "Tego nie wiemy." "Wiemy, że tego nie zrobi. A więc, doktorze, nadszedł czas, by mu się przeciwstawić. Musimy przejąć statek." "Mówimy o buncie, Scotty." "Aye. Jest pan gotów do głosowania?" "Jestem gotów do głosowania." : - Scott i McCoy, przygotowując się do tego, by stanąć po stronie Spocka przeciw kapitanowi "By zapobiec spiskom, zostaniecie umieszczeni w osobnych celach. W razie oporu zostaniecie zneutralizowani. Najpierw dr. Lester." "Mogę przerwać, ''kapitanie...?" : - '''Kirk' i Spock "Przegrałam z kapitanem! Przegrałam z Jamesem Kirkiem! Chcę, żeby umarł! Chcę, żeby umarł! Chcę, żeby umarł. Och, nigdy nie będę kapitanem. Nigdy..." "Jesteś taka, jaką cię kocham." "Zabij go..." : - załamana dr. Janice Lester pełen nadziei Dr. Arthur Coleman "Nie chciałem jej niszczyć." "Jestem pewny, że wszyscy to rozumiemy, kapitanie." "Jej życie mogło być równie bogate, co życie każdej kobiety. Gdyby tylko... gdyby tylko..." : - Kirk i Spock, rozmawiając o szalonej, chorej psychicznie Janice Lester i być może o wszystkich kobietach, które Kirk napotkał podczas misji pięcioletniej. Zza kulis * Jest to ostatni odcinek ze Star Trek: The Original Series. * Jest to również ostatni remasterowany odcinek TOS. * Blondynka Christine Chapel ma tutaj brązowe włosy. * Uhura jest jedynym stałym członkiem ekipy, którego w tym odcinku zabrakło. Aktorka Nichelle Nichols dostała w tym czasie angaż jako śpiewaczka. * Jeffrey Hunter, czyli pamiętny Christopher Pike z pierwszego pilota The Cage, zmarł tydzień przed wyemitowaniem "Turnabout Intruder". * Porucznik Galloway ponownie zjawia się w tym odcinku, choć został zabity przez Ronald Traceya w odcinku The Omega Glory. * Szklany pojemnik w laboratorium McCoya, ukazany w tym odcinku, zawiera rodzaj dziwnej, brązowej plazmy, prawdopodobnie jest to humanoidalny mózg. * Nazwa planety Camus II może być odniesieniem do francuskiego pisarza Alberta Camus i jego powieści The Stranger –. * Współautorka wydanej w 1975 roku książki Star Trek Lives! Joan Winston spędziła sześć dni na planie zdjęć do "Turnabout Intruder". Winston napisała, że Shatner był w czasie zdjęć chory na grypę i to tak bardzo, że miał trudności z podniesieniem Sandry Smith, aktorki grającej Dr. Lester, for take after take. Winston przytacza również kilka anegdot z planu. Na przykład William Shatner flubbed the line, "Spock, zostaw to. Wróć do rodziny ''Enterprise. Wszystkie zarzuty zostaną wycofane. I całe szaleństwo, które towarzyszy nam od Camus II zostanie zapomniane." Zamiast tego wymamrotał, "''Spock, to zawsze byłeś ty, wiesz, że to zawsze byłeś ty. Powiedz, że też mnie kochasz". * W tym odcinku Kirk przypomina Spockowi wydarzenia z dwóch poprzednich odcinków, (The Empath i The Tholian Web). * Załoga nazwała ten odcinek między sobą "Kapitan Kirk, Królowa Kosmosu." * Leonard Nimoy (Spock) i Majel Barrett (Nurse Christine Chapel i Pierwszy) są jedynymi aktorami, którzy ukazali się jednocześnie w tym odcinku i w pierwszym pilocie The Cage. * Leonard Nimoy jest jedynym aktorem, obecnym we wszystkich odcinkach oryginalnej serii. William Shatner pokazywał się w każdym odcinku za wyjątkiem pierwszego pilota, The Cage. * Zgodnie z informacjami pisarki Joan Winston, NBC rozważała wcześniej nakręcenie dwóch dodatkowych odcinków tego sezonu. William Shatner miał być reżyserem jednego z nich. * Ostatnim członkiem załogi Enterprise, którego widzimy w oryginalnej serii, jest Scotty. Gdy on, Kirk i Spock wchodzą do turbo-windy na koniec aktu IV, widzi mu jego przedramie na dźwigni kontrolnej, nim zamykają się drzwi. * Ten odcinek miał być wyemitowany w dniu 28|March|1969, ale emisja została wstrzymana wskutek żałoby po śmierci byłego prezydenta Dwight D. Eisenhowera. Ostatecznie jego premiera odbyła się dnia 3|June|1969. * W Star Trek Compendium, autor Allan Asherman wymienia Sandrę Smith jako jedynego aktora poza Williamem Shatnerem, który grał rolę Jamesa T. Kirka. * Wygląda na to, że rozkazy główne Gwiezdnej Floty zostały przez ten czas zmienione. Sulu i Chekov mówią, że jedynie pogwałcenie rozkazu głównego nr 4 zagrożone jest karą śmierci. W odcinku The Menagerie Part I jest powiedziane, że złamanie rozkazu głównego nr 7 jest zagrożone "jedyną karą śmierci w księdze". * Lester nakazuje, by egzekucja została wykonana na pokładzie hangarowym i by świadkami kary byli reprezentanci wszystkich sekcji. * Spock mówi Kirkowi (w ciele Lester) że nigdy nie słyszał o zakończonej sukcesem wymianie osobowości, wyraźnie zapominając o wydarzeniach z odcinka Return to Tomorrow. Być może jednak tamtą wymianę można uznać za niekompletną wskutek odmiennych okoliczności. * Gdy Spock i McCoy rozmawiają w ambulatorium, doktor ma na sobie medyczną tunikę, ale zaraz następne ujęcie ukazuje go w regularnym mundurze. (Podobny błąd widzimy w odcinku Mudd's Women). * Janice Lester, z ciałem i głosem kapitana Kirka, dokonuje wpisu w dzienniku kapitańskim, demaskującego jej intrygę. * Wypowiedź Lester "kapitanowie statków nie akceptuje kobiet" została przez niektórych odebrana jako dowód, że w tych czasach kobiety nie bywały kapitanami. Później zostało to poddane w wątpliwość, gdy pojawiła się kapitan Erika Hernandez w ENT: Home. thumb|Lekarz ekspedycji [[Arthur Coleman]] Występują * William Shatner jako James Kirk Również * Leonard Nimoy jako Mr. Spock :i: * DeForest Kelley jako Dr. McCoy Gościnnie * Sandra Smith jako Janice Lester * Harry Landers jako Dr. Coleman * James Doohan jako Scott * George Takei jako Sulu * Walter Koenig jako Chekov * Majel Barrett jako Siostra Chapel * Barbara Baldavin jako oficer łączności * David L. Ross jako porucznik Galoway sic * John Boyer jako strażnik Niewymienieni * William Blackburn jako Hadley (montaż) * James Drake jako strażnik * Roger Holloway jako Lemli de:Gefährlicher Tausch en:Turnabout Intruder (episode) es:Turnabout Intruder fr:Turnabout Intruder (épisode) ja:変身！カーク船長の危機（エピソード） nl:Turnabout Intruder Kategoria: odcinki TOS